


Two AM Calls

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Eddie is a sap, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: “I know it’s like 2 in the morning, but come outside.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534544
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	Two AM Calls

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill
> 
> Not beta'd, don't @ me.

## 18\. “I know it’s like 2 in the morning, but come outside.”

Buck blindly reaches for his phone, squinting at the glaring screen. 

“‘ello,” he mumbles, half asleep.

_“Buck, baby, I know it’s like two in the morning, but come outside.”_

“Eddie?” He pulls the phone away from his ear to look at the screen again and the time before putting it back to his ear. 

_“Yeah, babe, it’s me, come outside.”_

Buck pushes himself up. “Eddie, what is going on? Are you okay?” he asks, putting his feet on the cold floor. He’s functioning purely on instinct at this point. 

_“I’m okay, bring a jacket.”_

Buck frowns, Eddie is being weirdly cryptic and he’s freaking Buck out.

“Okay…” He slips into a pair of pants and grabs his jacket, keys, and wallet before making his way outside his apartment building. He’s going to murder Eddie if this is something stupid.

He tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he makes his way over to where Eddie’s truck is parked. Even in his sleepy state Buck can still admire how ravishing Eddie looks. He’s wearing a tight white shirt, and light blue jeans which are starting to wear down from the use. He’s got on a black leather jacket with his hands in his pockets as he leans against his truck waiting for him. 

“Eddie, what’s going on?” Buck asks as he gets closer. 

Eddie pushes himself off his truck and makes his way closer to Buck, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him. 

“Hi,” Eddie whispers against his lips.

Buck frowns. “Did you call me out here to say ‘hi’ to me?” 

Eddie huffs a laugh. “No, get in the truck.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Buck sighs but gets in the truck.

“Eddie, you gonna tell me where we are going?” Buck asks after a while, noticing they were starting to leave the city, the street lights becoming further and further apart.

“Nope.” 

Buck is resisting the urge to strangle his boyfriend. It’s two-thirty in the morning, Buck was forced awake, and practically kidnapped and now Eddie is being cryptic as hell. He’s not in the mood.

“Eddie, seriously? It’s two-thirty in the morning, babe.”

“It’ll be worth it, mi amor,” Eddie replies, reaching over to rest his hand on Buck’s thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Buck deflates, the hand on the thigh always got him. 

After about ten more minutes they pull up into the driveway of an abandoned field. There are no lights in the surrounding area and the only light they have is the bright moon overhead. 

Eddie kills the engine and steps outside. “C’mon,” he says. 

Buck gives him a look but opens his door and steps out of the truck. 

“Eddie, what are we doing here?” He looks around the field. It’s just a bunch of long dead grass. 

Eddie beckons him over towards the bed of the truck which Buck now notices is covered with a thin sponge and filled with pillows. Eddie pulls out a couple blankets and tells Buck to hop in.

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“C’mon, it’ll be worth it,” Eddie says.

“It’s cold, Eddie.” 

“I have hot chocolate.” 

Buck sighs and gets in. Eddie gets in and sits beside him, covering them with blankets. 

Buck rests his head against Eddie’s chest. “You know we have work tomorrow… or well in about five hours, right?” 

“I got us a day off.” 

Buck lifts his head off Eddie’s chest. “Why?” 

“I think we’ll be too busy celebrating.” 

Buck frowns. “Celebrating what?” 

Eddie smiles softly. “Happy anniversary, mi amor.” 

_Oh shit!_ How could Buck have forgotten? 

“Eddie…”

“It’s okay, baby. I know you’ve been stressed.” 

_Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he should have forgotten their two year anniversary. Shit, he feels like such a jerk._

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay, Evan.”

“I love you.”

“I know, I love you too,” Eddie presses his cold lips against Buck’s, tugging him closer. “Hot chocolate?” 

Buck snuggles closer to Eddie, shivering slightly. “Please.” 

Eddie passes him a mug and fills it with the hot chocolate from the thermos.

“Where’s Christopher?” Buck asks.

“With Abuela. Tía said she would drop him off at school in the morning.” 

Buck nods and cuddles into Eddie’s side again. He looks up at the starry sky. He has to admit the lack of light pollution is very appealing out here under the open sky. The stars are ten times brighter. He looks over at Eddie who seems to be glowing under the bright moonlight.

“I love you,” he whispers again before leaning in to kiss him. “Thank you for loving me and being here.”

“Always,” Eddie whispers before leaning over him. 

Buck runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair spreading his legs so Eddie could fit between them. 

*

After a couple hours and a couple rounds, they are enjoying the sunrise. 

“God, it’s beautiful,” Buck breathes, he takes in the warmth on his skin. 

Eddie can’t help but admire the way Buck looks as he gets bathed in the sunlight. 

“You’re beautiful,” he replies.

Buck blinks at him before flushing a bright red. 

Eddie smiles, kissing his warming cheek. 

“I have one more thing for you,” he says, reaching over to grab his discarded jeans.

Buck groans. “Eddie, this was more than enough, you’re gonna make me feel bad for not getting you anything.” 

“I think you’re gonna like this one the best, or so I hope…” Eddie trails off nervously. 

“What is it?” Buck asks, noticing Eddie’s nervousness. 

Eddie pulls something out of his pocket and tosses the jeans away. He shifts so he’s sitting up straighter and more in front of Buck than beside him. He clears his throat and brings his hands in line with Buck’s face. 

Buck gasps as Eddie opens the small box in his hands, revealing a simple gold band. 

“Eddie…”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Eddie laughs. “Why would I kid about something like this, mi amor?” 

“Yes!” 

“You didn’t even let me ask, honey.” 

“Get on with it then.” 

“Well, I had this long giant speech planned out but that all went out the window when I was punched in the gut looking at how beautiful you look in this sunlight.” 

“I only look beautiful in the sunlight?” Buck asks, his eyes twinkling. 

Eddie huffs a laugh. “You know that’s not what I mean.” 

Buck smiles at him. 

“So, I’ll keep it short.”

Buck nods.

“Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley, would you do me the honour of marrying me?” 

“Only if I get to be Evan ‘Buck’ Diaz,” Buck says.

“You don’t want to keep your last name?” Eddie asks in surprise.

“Never held much meaning for me besides, I don’t want there to be any misunderstanding of who Christopher belongs to…”

“Us?” Eddie asks.

“Us,” Buck confirms. 

Eddie beams at him. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

Buck laughs holding out his hand for Eddie to slide the ring on to his finger. 

“Fuck, we’re getting married!” Buck yells, excitedly.

“We’re getting married,” Eddie repeats.

Buck jumps on him and Eddie laughs, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist. 

_Fuck, Eddie’s got himself a fiancé._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/post/621136137085468672/either-can-i-sleep-here-tonight-with-you-or-i)  
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
